Facade
by Priest Bootylicious
Summary: On the morning of the first day of his second term, Nagisa has a strange dream. A strange old man tells him of his fortune, and his quest to break free from his binds. Nagisa will reunite with old allies and discover a strange new power only known as a Persona. Rated T for now.
1. Prologue

**Hey there, thanks for checking out my crossover fic of Assassination Classroom and Persona. So as for the timeline, this takes place after four. Please let me know how I can improve this story and if any of the character's seem OOC.**

* * *

"Welcome to the Velvet Room." A strange sounding voice called out. Nagisa found himself staring at a rather strange looking man. He had a mosquito like nose and bulging bloodshot eyes. He wore a cheshire smile that made Nagisa uneasy. He wore white gloves and a black and white dress outfit. His suit pocket had a handkerchief protruding out of it. He was a rather short man with a hunchback. The man continued speaking, "This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter." Nagisa looked around the room. It looked like a principal's office, only more plush. Everything was covered in velvet and the chair Nagisa found himself sitting in was extremely comfortable. Nagisa could also hear a faint tune being played on an unseen piano. It was strangely soothing. The strange old man continued in his speech, "It is a room that only those who are bound by a 'contract' may enter." _Contract?_ Nagisa thought, "Wait a minute what do you mean contract, and who are you?" Nagisa finally spoke up.

"Ah forgive me, My name is Igor… I am delighted to make your acquaintance. It is possible that you will forge a contract sometime in the near future. Now then why don't you introduce yourself." Nagisa still had more questions than answers, but decided to file them away for the time being, "Nagisa Shiota." Igor adopted a brief pensive look before responding, "Hmm, I see. Now let's take a look into your future shall we Nagisa?"

"My future?" Nagisa was dumbfounded. Igor set down a deck of cards on the table.

"Do you believe in fortune telling Nagisa?" Before Nagisa could respond Igor continued, "Each reading is done with the same cards, yet the result is always different," Igor gave an unnerving chuckle, "Life itself follows the same principles doesn't it?" Without him realizing it, Igor had already picked out two cards from the deck. Once again Igor took on a pensive look, "Hm… The Devil in the reversed position, this card represents the immediate future. It seems that you are trying to break from your chains. The card indicating the future beyond that is Death in the upright position. This card represents 'endings' and 'beginnings'. Very interesting. It seems that in your quest to break free from your chains you will reach the end of an important chapter in your life, and a new chapter will begin. The coming year will be a turning point in your destiny… You are not the only one who is trying to break free of their chains Nagisa. If you or those close to you can't break free from the chains that bind them, then I'm afraid your future may be lost unto you forever." Nagisa needed a moment to collect his thoughts. Here he was in a place only known as the Velvet Room, which according to Igor was somewhere between "dream and reality, mind and matter." Whatever that meant. Then there was that entire fortune that Nagisa was just hit with. If he had his notebook, he would have at least been able to write down some key notes. He had chains that he had to break free from, he obviously knew that. Especially considering what had happened in the last couple of months. He was more than eager to break from his chains. What bothered him most was what Igor said of those close to him being trapped in their own bonds. It had been since April that Nagisa had really talked to anyone from 3-E. Once school had started everyone focused on their own lives. Sure people met up every now and then, but for Nagisa, things just felt different..

Nagisa had so many questions that he wanted to ask but he thought it best to settle on one, "How can I make sure that I won't fail?" Nagisa asked, garnishing a smirk from Igor, "That's up to you Nagisa, while I can't tell you how to succeed in your mission, I can provide assistance to you to ensure that you do not fail." With a wave of his arm, the entirety of the deck of cards vanished. "Wait how can you provide assistance?" Nagisa pleaded.

"We shall attend to the details another time."

"Wait." Nagisa felt his vision growing hazy. He suddenly felt heavy and his mind was going blank

"Until then, farewell…" Nagisa's mind went blank.

Nagisa woke up to the sound of his alarm going off. It was the first day of September and the first day of his Second Term. He looked outside the window and saw the sun was barely rising. Normally Nagisa would have appreciated such a beautiful sight, but this morning his mind was preoccupied with other concerns. Mainly the dream he just woke up from. He should dismiss the dream as just some ridiculous concoction from his subconscious. Something about the dream felt, so real though. He could remember the plush chair he sat on. He could remember the strange man known as Igor. Above all else, he could remember the fortune that was given to him.

Nagisa proceeded to get ready for school. His hair was a mess and his face still had some grime on it. He trudged to the the restroom to get ready for school. He washed his face and hair. He combed out the strands of hair sticking out. Finally being awake, Nagisa brushed his teeth. He went out into the kitchen where he opened the pantry to grab a bowl of cereal. He had been cooking his own breakfast since he stood up to his mother last year. He went on with his routine as normal. Unfortunately for Nagisa his mind was preoccupied with two things, the fortune and the nagging feeling that something bad was going to happen. Nagisa proceeded to wash his bowl and finish getting ready for school. As he packed his bag with all the necessary supplies, notebooks, papers, books, pencils etc. Nagisa ran his fingers through his hair to calm himself down. It was certainly shorter than before, but it was still long enough for Nagisa to play with it in times of stress. Nagisa was currently wearing a black vest with matching pants and shoes, with a white dress shirt and black tie underneath. _It was just a dream. Everything's gonna be fine. It's the start of my second term. I'm just nervous._ Little did Nagisa know that things would be far from fine on the start of his second term. Nagisa who had dealt with the bizarre during his late year of middle school would be facing something beyond his wildest dreams and more terrifying than any nightmare he's ever experienced.


	2. Dreams of Rain and Velvet

**So it's been a while, a long while. Without further delay here's chapter on**

* * *

Nagisa was trying not to doze off as the principal gave a rather lackluster speech. It was the start of a new term, and as such the school had a ceremony to welcome all of the students back. At least Asano Gakuho despite his manipulative and cruel nature was an interesting principal. The man giving the speech currently had the personality of paint drying.. He was a stubby, chubby man. He was probably shorter than Kayano. His hairline was receding, and in the vain of Donald Trump he tried combing it over to hide the bald spot. He wore thick-rimmed glasses and had what could only be described as fishlips. He wore a grey business suit. Everyone could clearly see the sweat stains on his suit, and on his forehead.

"In closing, I'd like to welcome you all to the fall semester." the students all clapped, some out of respect, others because it was finally over. Nagisa cracked his back as he prepared to leave to class.

He walked through the halls as he got ready for class. He wondered if they would always have a ceremony every time a new term started, he certainly hoped not. Nagisa wasn't sure if he could handle a speech like that every time a semester started. As he walked to his class, Nagisa couldn't help but overhear a conversation between two of his seniors.

"Dude, I'm telling you what I heard is true!" One of them exclaimed.

"Right, and next you're gonna tell me that the Japanese Government hired a bunch of middle schoolers to become hitmen." Nagisa smiled wryly at the last statement.

"Look what I'm telling you is true, I almost drowned the other day. The puddle didn't look that big and then, bam I'm knee deep and I'm struggling to get out!"

"Sure, sure I believe you alright." The student rolled his eyes.

"Jeez, man you really gonna be skeptical about this?" Nagisa couldn't blame him as he shuffled along to his class. Even if Nagisa himself was involved with the incident from last year he still found nearly drowning in a puddle to be farfetched.

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

Class zoomed by pretty quickly. Most of the things that were being taught, Nagisa already knew. Especially when it came to English. He was described as somewhat of a prodigy in the subject. During his previous term, he even helped tutor some of his classmates. Overall Nagisa could be considered an outstanding student and yet not very many people seemed to notice him.

Nagisa was glad that he was able to buy something for lunch before the cafeteria ran out. He looked outside, "When the hell did it get so cloudy?"

"Pretty weird, huh." A tall, broad man, two years Nagisa's senior stood by him. He had slicked back black hair and wore a biker's jacket, underneath he wore a white dress shirt, with the first button undone. Despite his imposing size, he was a rather friendly fellow.

"Ah, Shiba Senpai. How are you?" Nagisa politely greeted.

"I'm doing fine, and I told you call me Ayato!"

"I'll keep that in mine." Nagisa replied.

"Anyways, how's your first day back coming along?"

"Fine, all things considered. I could have done without the ceremony." Nagisa yawned

"I'm guessing Tachibana gave one of his riveting speeches."

"Yup."

"You know, none of the teachers will blame you if you happen to doze off."

"Good to know."

Nagisa spent the remainder of his lunch talking with Ayato. While he was reluctant to call him his friend, Nagisa did enjoy his company. Shiba could be described as a heartthrob amongst the female members of Nagisa's school. He was popular, athletic, smart. Mr. Perfect in a sense. So then how did Nagisa, a first year become acquainted with him? Simple. Shiba wanted to be friends with the underclassman.

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

"Hey did you hear, a transfer student's coming today?" A second year female student gossiped with her friend.

"Yeah, and?"

"I heard a rumor that it's Haruna Mase." She leaned in as she whispered the last part.

"What, no way why would Haruna Mase want to come to our school?"

"Did you watch her last interview?"

"No, why?" The girl raised her eyebrow.

"Here check this out." The girl brought out her smartphone, and quickly navigated her way to show her the aforementioned interview.

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

Amidst a plethora of microphones and cameras, sat a young woman with flowing black hair and fair complexion. She was wearing a yellow shirt and some rather tight jeans and black heels. She sat in the middle of a table getting ready to announce something, she cleared her throat, "I'd like to thank everyone who's helped me get to where I am. I know I wouldn't be anywhere without you, so that's why it saddens me to tell you all of this. I Haruna Mase, am announcing my early retirement." Immediately a loud clatter filled the room, All of the reporters wanting to get the scoop on what had just happened.

"You're kidding, she retired?"

"Keep watching."

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

"What do you plan to do now that you've announced your retirement?"

"I'm thinking about finishing school."

"Can you tell us, where you'll be going?"

"That's a secret." Haruna coyly smiled.

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

Akari Yukimura stood in front of the door of her new classroom. Earlier she had announced her plan to finish school, now here she was getting ready to introduce herself to her new classmates. There were two reasons why she chose this school in particular. One this was the same school her sister attended and two a certain bluenette attended this school as well.

Nagisa's day seemed to get more interesting as his teacher announced that they had a transfer student, "Class today we have a new student. Would you please introduce yourself dear?" Nagisa didn't expect any of what happened next. Walking into the classroom was Kayano Kaede otherwise known as, "... Akari Yukimura. I hope we'll all get along." Akari bowed as she took the only open seat. Which happened to be next to Nagisa. Nagisa could only mouth one word, "Kayano." She smiled in response, "It's been a while." His first day back could no longer be called uneventful.

Akari was currently walking with Nagisa. He hadn't really said anything since class. Akari really couldn't blame him, she had practically left without saying goodbye to anyone. The last time she had seen any of them was at the funeral. That was a memory she didn't want to bring up. Still, she had her reasons for not contacting anyone in 3-E. She had signed on to do a movie with two very well known celebrities on top of that she had several meet and greets to do. Then there were all the interviews and… Why did all those reasons just feel like hollow excuses? Akari shook her head. Now wasn't the time to think about stuff like that. Right now she had to focus on catching up with Nagisa. "So how are you?"

"I'm doing fine." Nagisa replied

"How's everyone else doing?" Kayano asked.

"I wouldn't know. I haven't talked to anyone since school started" Nagisa sighed. The two continued to walk down the busy street. Kayano could tell that something was up with Nagisa. She bit her lip as she contemplated confronting him about it. "Hey Nagisa."

"Yeah?"

"It was good to see you again." She smiled before heading off in the opposite direction. Not even waiting for Nagisa's response. It seems that she still can't confront Nagisa when it matters most. "I'm such a coward." Akari chastised herself as she headed off to her apartment.

Nagisa had made it home. "I'm back!" Nagisa called out. The day almost felt like too much for Nagisa. He still wasn't sure on how to take Kayano being in the same class let alone the same school as him. Despite every fiber of his being telling him to just go to sleep Nagisa knew he still had to study and get started on his assignments. "Welcome back," Hiromi greeted him, "How was school today?" She was currently sitting on the couch with her hair down wearing jeans and a white blouse.

"It was fine." Nagisa yawned.

"Anything exciting happen?"

"No." Nagisa lied.

"Are you hungry? I made some hamburger steak if you want some."

"Maybe later," Nagisa smiled, "I need to get started on my assignments.

"Mmm" Hiromi nodded in response, a small smile gracing her lips. Nagisa left towards his room. Quietly shutting it. Hiromi sat on the couch watching the news. The little man on the screen was currently giving the weather report, "Well it seems like the gloomy weather is here to stay. That's right for the rest of the week it's going to be dark clouds and rain. I hope everyone's packed their swimming gear, because we've got a real flood coming our way. Now back to you Arikawa-San." Hiromi sighed. The weather was rather unusual. She made a mental note to remind Nagisa to carry an umbrella with him for the rest of the week.

Nagisa was currently pulling his hair in frustration. Chemistry was the science of the devil. He couldn't make sense of what he was working on. If only Okuda-San were here. Nagisa chuckled lightly. He cracked his back on the chair. He looked at the digital clock by the drawer on his bed. It read six o'clock. "Man, guess I was studying longer than I thought." Nagisa rose from his chair with the intent to get something to eat. Everything started spinning. His door looked as if it were miles away and he couldn't shake the spinning sensation from his head. The nausea only seemed to get worse as he trudged to the door. He hadn't felt like this in years. Nagisa struggled to remain conscious. Slowly his vision blurred. His conscious soon faded as his body hit the floor.

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

"What happened?" Nagisa wondered as his sight returned. He was still lying face down. He picked himself out. He looked around. There were pillars all around him. The floor was carpeted with a rather intricate rug. "I have to be dreaming." Nagisa tried rationalizing why he wasn't in his room. He was going to explore the place when he felt eyes watching him. His glare sharpened. Dream or not, Nagisa hated being spied on. "Come on out." Nagisa commanded. He heard the shuffling of feet and a small squeak. He turned around to see a small girl hiding behind one of the pillars. Nagisa sighed to himself, "Just what kind of dream is this?" He went over to the pillar. "You know, when you wanna hide from someone you usually don't want to be seen." The small girl finally revealed herself, "I wasn't hiding, I was just waiting to make my strike.!" She was a girl no older than eight. She wore a yellow shirt with a bear on its center. and a black ruffled skirt. She had deep blue eyes, but the most notable thing about her was her pure white hair.

She charged Nagisa, when he placed his hand out in front of her. Her attack was foiled. She tried hitting Nagisa, but in the end it was useless. "Hey, stop that. I can't attack you if you do that!" She complained.

"And that's why I'm doing that." Nagisa retorted.

"You're a bully!" The girl started to cry.

"Am not. Look I'll let you go if you promise to not attack me."

"Really?" The girl sounded hopeful.

"Really." Nagisa smiled.

"Okay." As Nagisa let go the girl stopped her tirade.

"Hey do you know where we are?"

"Hmm," The girl took a pensive stance before answering, "I dunno really?"

"Do you live here?" Nagisa asked a bit worried.

"I guess?" The girl tilted her head, "Say mister do you live here too?"

"What? No! Didn't you see me passed out on the ground earlier?" Seriously what part of his subconscious cooked this up.

"Sorry, I thought maybe you were just sleeping." The girl wore a sullen face.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"It's just that, you're the first person I've seen other than me."

"You're all alone here?"

"No, there are monsters here," The girl look absolutely terrified, "I have to hide from them everyday."

"That's terrible, have you tried escaping?" Nagisa suggested.

"Where would I escape to?" Nagisa had to wonder if this was seriously a dream or not.

"Outside?" Nagisa sheepishly suggested.

"I'm scared, though." The girl whimpered, tears forming in her eyes again.

"What if I help you escape?" Nagisa leaned down so that he was at the girl's level.

"Really?" The girl rubbed her tears away before she looked at Nagisa.

"It's a promise." Nagisa held out his pinky, smiling. The girl took out her pinky and intertwined them. "Yeah." She smiled.

"By the way, what's your name?" Nagisa realized he hadn't asked the girl her name or told her his.

"Hmm," The girl wore the same pensive look from before. "I dunno!" She proudly proclaimed. Was this girl serious? Nagisa was seriously worried. "Hey mister what's your name?"

"Oh, um it's Nagisa." Nagisa quickly replied.

"Hmm Nagisa." I like it! Was she just gonna call him something else if she didn't like his name? Focusing his attention back to the girl at hand. "Well I have to call you something."

"Hmm like what?"

"Let's see." Nagisa looked at the girl to try and get an idea of what he could call her, "Yuki." Nagisa said to himself.

"Yuki?" The girl questioned.

"Yeah," Nagisa replied, "It means snow."

"I like it." The girl cheered. Nagisa smiled at the girl's approval. Before he could say anything else the same feeling of nausea came back. His head was spinning and it took all his strength to stand. Without the slightest warning Nagisa's mind once again went blank.

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

 **September 2, 2015**

Nagisa groaned as he woke up once more. He heard the pattering of rain outside. He was tucked in his bed. "But when?" Nagisa pondered. Then there was the dream last night. Did he meet the girl before and his dream was his way of remembering, or was there a deeper meaning. Then there was the fact that Nagisa had been feeling rather faint as of the last couple of days. Lastly was the gloomy weather. Nagisa rubbed his chin as he thought about all of these things being related to one another. He looked out his window. "Looks like the rain isn't letting up anytime soon." Things felt like they would get even stranger. Nagisa didn't like that.

Nagisa was thankful that his mother decided to put an umbrella in his bag. The rain was relentless. Everyone was scattering to get to their destination. Rain wasn't a strange sight for Nagisa, but this was something else. Nagisa had to wonder if the weather was a harbinger of a natural disaster. Nagisa clicked his tongue in disapproval.

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

It had been a while since Karma had seen it rain this hard. The redhead didn't mind the weather, but still it was a bit much. He sighed as he made his way towards Kunugogiaka. Rainy weather always made him think back to that day and to a certain bluenette. Truth be told Karma didn't keep in contact with many of his old classmates. Everyone was busy with their own affairs so keeping in touch was kind of hard. Having finished reminiscing about the past, Karma headed towards school.

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

Akari was so very screwed. Not only had she missed breakfast, but she also forgot her umbrella in her rush. So now Akari was being pelted by rain as she scurried along to school. She was praying for the rain to stop.

The rain didn't let up, but at the very least she managed to spot Nagisa on his way to class with an umbrella in hand. She rushed over to him shouting his name, "Hey Nagisa! Wait up!" Nagisa quickly turned around to see Akari standing next to him. She smiled sheepishly at him, "Hey."

Nagisa was walking towards school when he heard his name being called out. He turned around to see who it was, only to find a soaked Akari standing next to him. She looked like she had seen better days. Despite the smile she gave Nagisa, he knew that she was having a rough morning. "What happened?" Nagisa asked concerned.

"I woke up late." Akari blushed slightly.

"Ah, that explains things," Nagisa commented, "Hey Kayano?"

"Yeah Nagisa?"

"You wouldn't happen to have a spare blouse now would you?"

"I don't. Why do you ask?" Akari looked at him curiously.

Nagisa was not a lecherous person, but he did happen to notice a few things about Akari while she was right next to him. The first was that she was just as attractive as he remembered her. The second was that she had no undershirt, which brought him to his third observation. She had on a black bra with a pink outline. Now the dilemma was how to tell Akari without being slapped right across the face.

"Well, it's just that," Nagisa found himself getting tongue tied.

"It's just?" Akari raised her eyebrow at Nagisa's peculiar behaviour.

"Well, I can kind of see through your shirt," Nagisa deadpanned hoping that Akari wouldn't slap him.

"See through my shirt," Akari muttered to herself. It took her a second but she finally caught onto Nagisa's implication. With a slight scream she turned around covering her chest with her arms.

"What do I do, I can't let anyone else see me like this!" Akari panicked.

"Don't worry I'll think of something," Nagisa reassured her. He looked at his rain coat, "Here," He said as he took off his coat giving it to her, "This should help."

"Th-Thanks," Akari stuttered taking the coat She buttoned it up smiling, "You're a lifesaver."

"No problem. Come on let's get to class," Nagisa grabbed her hand as he lead the way through the rain.

Lunch time had rolled on by and the stormy weather had seemed to of gotten worse. Nagisa was currently eating some leftovers from home. He looked down thinking about his dream last night. Then there was the dream from two nights ago. None of it made sense.

Nagisa raised his head up, "What did those dream mean?" Why was he so hung up on those dreams? He should have just dismissed them, but he couldn't. They were just too, for lack of a better term real.

"Nagisa are you alright?" Nagisa looked up to see a worried Akari looking at him. She was still wearing his coat. Nagisa had to admit she looked good in his coat.

"Yeah, I'm just a bit tired," Nagisa lied. If recent dreams were a sign of his mental state, then no Nagisa was definitely not fine.

Akari took a seat by him, "Any reason why?" Akari began eating her own lunch. She waited for Nagisa to respond.

"The new semester I guess." Akari knew he wasn't telling the truth. It hurt that he didn't trust her enough to tell her what was going on. Had so much changed since then?

"Don't worry. I'll be here with you." Akari smiled, not wanting to press the issue.

"Thanks, Kayano." Nagisa smiled. They spent the rest of the lunch period in silence.

Nagisa was trying very hard to not doze off. The fact that he was seated towards the back where the teacher couldn't see him didn't help his case. "Come on just stay awake. Just stay awake. Just stay…" Despite repeating the mantra Nagisa found his eyelids growing heavier, "Shiota-San!" The teacher yelled.

"Yes, Himura Sensei" Nagisa stood up, having been clearly snapped out of his stupor.

"Please read the following passage." The teacher demanded.

"Ah right," Nagisa scrambled to find his place before clearing his throat, "She should have died hereafter; There would have been time for such a word. To-morrow, and to-morrow, and to-morrow, creeps in this petty pace from day to day. To the last syllable of recorded time, and all our yesterdays have lighted fools the way to dusty death. Out, out, brief candle! Life's but a walking shadow, a poor player that struts and frets his hour upon the stage and then is heard no more: it is a tale told by an idiot, full of sound and fury signifying nothing."

By the time Nagisa was done reciting Macbeth's soliloquy the majority of the class was left speechless. Nagisa had been known for his forte in English, but to deliver such a performance was beyond anybody's guess. Well everyone save for Akari who had the slightest hint of a smirk on her face.

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

Nagisa found himself escaping the rain with Akari. They had ran into a nearby cafe. Nagisa wasn't sure how it was possible, but the weather got worse. At this point Tokyo would go the way of Atlantis. Well, maybe Nagisa was overreacting, but still this was more than just a bad storm.

"Some storm huh," Akari asked smiling.

"I'm kind of worried," Nagisa had a pensive look as he stared out the window.

"How come?"

"Something about this storm feels off," Nagisa hesitated, "Like it's a precursor to something worse." Nagisa took a sip of his coffee, a cubano, no cream or sugar.

"Maybe, you're just worried about something," Akari suggested, taking a sip of her own caramel macchiato. Smiling as the sweet taste hit her mouth.

"Who knows," Nagisa shot back, "I just hope you're right and that I'm wrong." Nagisa looked over at the raging storm outside.

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

Karma looked out at the storm, he found himself taking shelter at some local diner. He had ordered a hamburger and fried along with a coke. He figured he might as well eat while he was waiting for the storm to pass.

The meal itself was okay. Nothing to write home about at the very least. It was like all the other fast food burgers he ate. Good enough to pass as a meal, but bland enough to forget a couple hours later.

Karma was working on his physics homework. He figured that he might as well, considering that the weather outside wasn't getting any friendlier. As he toiled away, he thought back to his days in 3-E.

"Wonder, what everyone else is up to," Karma thought. It had been a while since he had talked to anyone in 3-E. A strange feeling of Nostalgia came upon him, and he figured he'd talk to a certain bluenette when he got home.

* * *

 **XXX**

It was around seven when Nagisa and Akari had headed home. It was a quiet walk, but not uncomfortable. Akari for the most part sensed that Nagisa wasn't as standoffish as before, but she still knew something was bothering him. She so desperately wanted to ask him, but knew he wouldn't tell her.

Nagisa was deep in thought as he escorted Akari home. He had texted his mother earlier so she already knew the situation. He still had the storm on his mind. He knew that Kayano was most likely right, so then why did this feeling persist. Then there were those dreams. None of it made sense, and it was driving him mad. Before he had further time to think about everything he was standing outside of Akari's house.

"Well thanks for walking me home Nagisa," Akari smiled.

"Sure thing," Nagisa responded

"Oh and Nagisa," Akari was getting ready to head inside.

"Yeah?"

"Get some rest," She smiled at him before heading inside. Nagisa just gave a small smile.

"No promises."

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

By the time Nagisa was home it was around seven thirty. He announced his arrival home.

"... Oh he actually just came home," Karma was on the other line, "Nagisa someone's on the phone for you!" Hiromi called out.

Nagisa headed over to his mom. He had no idea who would call him at this hour. He didn't have any group projects or anything. He took the phone from his mom's hand.

"Nagisa, here," Nagisa started.

"Yo, Nagisa," He immediately realized the voice on the other line.

"Karma," Nagisa answers in disbelief.

"Glad you still recognize my voice," Karma chuckled on the other line, "So, how you've been man."

"G-Good," Nagisa stumbled. It feels like they haven't spoken in decades, "How's Kunugigaoka?"

"Boring," Karma sighed, "The only person that can keep up is Asano. How are things on your end."

"They're alright," Things were definitely not alright, "Just been keeping busy."

"That so? Anything interesting happen?"

"Kayano's in my class," That was interesting, and it didn't make Nagisa seem like he was losing his mind.

"Oh," Karma raised his brow, "You two just can't stay away from each other."

"It's not like that," Nagisa protested, "She retired, and decided to attend my school."

"Your tone says otherwise," Karma sang, "So is she the reason why you came home late?"

"No," Nagisa screamed, "Well not exactly. We were waiting out the storm together."

"Aw, how sweet," Karma teased, "Did you walk her home after?"

There was a brief silence. Nagisa was red from embarrassment and maybe a slight tinge of anger, "I'll take the silence as a yes."

"So, any other reason you called me," Nagisa sighed.

"Just decided I'd check up on my favorite blue-haired friend," Karma smiled on the other end, "It's been awhile since we've talked."

"Yeah, it's been about four months."

"How have you been since then," Karma's voice took a more serious tone.

"I'm doing fine Karma," They were just strange dreams nothing all, and the rain was just his being a worrywart, "Everything is fine, really it is."

"That's good to hear," Karma had his doubts but, he'd rather not get into an argument with his friend, "Hey if you're not busy tomorrow, wanna meet up somewhere?"

"Sure," Nagisa responded, "Where did you have in mind?"

"How about that sushi place you like?"

"That sounds great, when do you want to meet up?"

"Five."

"I'll see you then," Nagisa hung up the phone before Karma could respond.

"Guess so," Karma said to no one in particular.

Nagisa went to sleep that night. There were no dreams of any velvet rooms or strange girls. He had a blissful rest. Maybe the rain would clear up in the morning.

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

 **September 3, 2015**

Two outta three ain't bad. The stormy weather only seemed to get worse. An impressive feat all things considered. With a groan, Nagisa got ready for the day to come.

Lunch had finally come and Nagisa found himself eating lunch with both Kayano and Ayato. They were huddled on the stairs. Kayano and Ayato did most of the talking, while Nagisa simply listened and observed, responding every so often when they directed a question at him. It was a rather peaceful lunch period, and for once Nagisa was well rested, and not preoccupied with any strange dreams from the night before.

The fated hour of sushi had finally dawned upon Nagisa. He didn't have to look too long for Karma, he recognized that tuft of red hair anywhere. Waving at his friend Nagisa walked over. "Yo, Karma." Nagisa greeted.

"Good to see you again, Nagisa."

"It's been a while."

"Yeah," Karma smiled. The two of them headed inside.

The restaurant had a nice atmosphere to it. It had its fair share of business but wasn't overly crowded. Both Karma and Nagisa caught each other up on their daily lives.

"So anything interesting happen to you as of late," Karma asked in between bites of food.

"Eh, aside from Kayano being in the same class as me, not really," Again those dreams were something Nagisa wouldn't be talking about, "How are things going for you?"

"Things are alright, I just wish things weren't so boring."

"Ah, still talk to anyone else from E class?"

"Aside from occasionally Okuda-San and currently you, not really. We kind of just scattered after graduation didn't we," Karma wore a somber smile, while Nagisa took a look at the rain. It was clear that Karma had brought out a certain skeleton neither was willing to talk about.

"Some rain we're having," Nagisa commented, trying to change the conversation.

"It's something else. Almost feels like the world is gonna end."

" No kidding," Nagisa replied.

After enjoying each others company a bit longer, the two decided to disperse.

"Give Kayano my greetings," Karma started to walk towards his house, "Oh and don't be a stranger Nagisa!"

"Alright, alright. I'll be sure to do both those things Karma. Tonight was fun. Thanks Karma," Nagisa smiled at his friend before heading off into the rain.

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

 **September 6, 2015**

It was around noon when Nagisa woke up. Deciding to get ready for the day, Nagisa threw off his sheets and went to the restroom. Having gotten ready, Nagisa went into the living room to find a note left by his mother. "Left for work."

Having nothing to do, Nagisa headed out for a walk. The air was a bit chilly, but nothing too harsh. Nagisa had no idea where he was heading. He just felt like he was being pulled towards something. The rain hadn't let up yet, and for some reason Nagisa felt a need to walk in the rain. Not looking where he was going, he bumped into someone without realizing it.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Nagisa saw Kayano lying on the floor, "Kayano?"

"Oh, Nagisa," Kayano picked herself up, "Sorry I didn't see you there."

"It's fine, I wasn't paying too much attention either," Nagisa dusted off his pants.

"So, what are you doing Nagisa,"

"Just walking, and you?"

"Oh, I just finished eating,"

"Ah," Nagisa gave Kayano a nod, "See ya Kayano."

"Wait!"

"Yeah," Nagisa raised his brow.

"Can I join you?"

"I don't see why not," With that Nagisa was now accompanied by Kayano. The two of them walked in silence. Nagisa clearly looked like he was deep in thought. Kayano felt like she should say something, but didn't know what to say.

The two continued to walk in silence, before they realized where they were. At the base of where everything started. Both Nagisa and Kayano looked up with somber looks.

"We should go," Kayano murmured softly

Nagisa didn't respond, or move. He just stared into the distance, "You can go if you want. I wanna go see the old classroom."

"I'll go with you,"

They finally reached the classroom. Everything was like it was. Down to the messy handwriting and the position of the desks. They both smiled sadly. The class brought back bittersweet memories. Both walked through the class. Nagisa walked by the chalkboard. Without thinking he touched the board and felt something pulling him from the other side.

"What the hell," Nagisa yelled, trying to not get sucked in. Akari noticed him struggling and rushed over to pull Nagisa away from the board.

"Nagisa, what's going on?"

"I have no idea, just keep pulling," Nagisa growled. Akari felt herself being pulled in with Nagisa. Despite what might happen, she had no intention of letting go.

"Kayano, let go!"

"Not a chance in hell," Kayano argued as the two were pulled through the chalkboard.

It felt like they were floating through water. They held on to each other for dear life. Before long they found themselves crashing into the ground. Nagisa luckily broke Kayano's fall.

"You okay, Nagisa?"

"Peachy," Nagisa groaned. They two lifted themselves and looked around.

For Kayano this was a place unlike any other, it almost felt like a palace, but for Nagisa, he knew exactly where they were, and it wasn't any place he'd like to be.

"No, this has to be a dream," Nagisa whispered under his breath. He stood horrified as he saw those familiar columns and that same intricate design.

* * *

 **So, what did you guys think. I hope you enjoyed the first real chapter of Facade. Drop me a review telling me how I did. Until then, see you all later.**


	3. Mother

**Hey there. This is chapter three of facade. I've been working on it a while but finally decided to use the past couple of weeks to finish. As a result all other fics I was working on were put on hold. With this done I'll finish writing chapter three of It's complicated. First I'm going to get some rest and cry. See you in the next chapter!**

* * *

Nagisa stood there horrified. Why was this happening? A dream, a terrible fever dream. That was the only way he could rationalize this entire thing. He looked at Kayano who was still staring in awe. He looked down at the carpet again. That damn carpet was exactly the same. The intricate designs. The color and- Nagisa felt the carpet through his fingers- the fucking feel was exactly the same. Nagisa wasn't sure whether to continue to be horrified or be pissed off that this was actually happening. With a sigh Nagisa started walking forward. If everything was exactly like he remembered, then there was a certain girl he had a promise to keep to.

"Kayano," Nagisa called out causing the girl to come out of her reverie.

"Y-yeah," Kayano turned to address the boy.

"Let's get going," Nagisa began to walk off.

"Wait," Kayano grabbed the boy's shoulder, "What's going on?"

"I can't explain, but trust me. Please."

"Alright," Kayano momentarily relented, "but promise me you'll explain things later."

"We'll see," Nagisa continued to walk forward. Kayano didn't like his answer, but it would have to do for now. Nagisa was hiding something, well he was hiding a lot of things as of late. She would get the truth out of him, after all they were God knows where and Nagisa was acting way too strange.

They proceeded to walk to the group of columns. Nagisa was hoping that she would be there. Maybe she would know a way out. They were getting closer and closer to them, "Hey, anyone behind there," Nagisa called out.

"Nagisa, what are you doing?" Kayano looked at Nagisa like he just went off the deep end.

"Checking to see, if anyone else is here," It sounded more like a question than a statement. Before the conversation could continue further, Yuki had stepped out. She looked exactly as she did before. For Nagisa, she was a strange relief. For Kayano she raised so many more questions. The main one being, who on earth was she?

"Yuki," Nagisa smiled. Well that answered the first question.

"N-Nagisa," Yuki looked terrified. Her hair was disheveled and she looked like she was about to burst into tear, "You came back."

"I made a promise didn't I," Nagisa smiled at the girl. Meanwhile Kayano just had so many questions. Still she thought it best to let this scene plays its course. The girl trudged over to Nagisa, "You okay," Nagisa asked Yuki.

"Nagisa," Yuki buried her head in Nagisa's leg. He could feel the girl shake, and he heard the sound of choked sobbing. Nagisa bent down and gave the girl a hug. Meanwhile she continued to cry. Kayano felt out of place watching this go on. It also raised more questions than answers. Just what the hell had they gotten themselves into?

After having successfully calmed the girl down. Nagisa and Kayano decided to look around the place. Nagisa was holding a sleeping Yuki, while Kayano was looking around the room they were in. It seemed so vast, almost as if there was no beginning and no end. There were rows of pillars as far as the eye could see and the intricate design etched on the carpet seemed to lead to nowhere. It was maddening almost.

Kayano growled in frustration, "Where the hell are we," Nagisa turned in surprise.

"Maybe we should take a break, Kayano," Nagisa suggested.

"Oh sure, let's take a break. Let's sit down and have a nice little picnic while we're at it."

"Look I know you're frustrated," Nagisa sighed.

"Frustrated," Kayano questioned, "Frustrated. Nagisa I am way past frustrated. We've been wandering these halls for lord knows how long and you're carrying some strange nine year old. Oh yeah and did I mention that we literally got sucked into a fucking chalkboard. Then there's you Nagisa."

"Me," Nagisa looked at Kayano had just grown a second head, "What the hell did I do?"

"How about not explaining anything. You've been keeping your distance from everyone. Not only that but you're a terrible liar Nagisa. I know everything's not okay Nagisa. I just wish you would trust me."

"It's complicated," Nagisa muttered.

"Yeah. I guess I should have expected an answer like that," Kayano chuckled, "Whatever let's just try and find a way out of here."

They walked in silence. Both for different reasons. Kayano because she was frustrated with Nagisa and had decided to give him the silent treatment. While Nagisa was internalizing the previous conversation. Why doesn't she understand that he's not trying to push her away. It's not like she would believe his explanation either. Yeah that conversation would go just great, "Hey Kayano, I've actually been here before, but it was kind of in a dream. Oh yeah did I also mention that I had another weird dream where I was talking to this weird old man. While we're on the subject he mentioned something about being bound," yup that would go over so well. Kayano was right though. They had been walking for hours and now Nagisa was getting pretty pissed himself. Was there really no way out. No, there had to be. They just had to find their way out of this godforsaken labyrinth.

Nagisa felt Yuki stirring from her sleep. She lazily opened her eyes. She took her time to survey her surroundings. It didn't look anything like the area they had previously been in. She looked at Nagisa who had a look of frustration, while the girl from earlier carried a look of indignation. "Nagisa," she spoke up.

"You're awake," Nagisa smiled at her.

"Where are we?"

"Oh, we're," Nagisa's voice trailed off.

"Lost," Kayano finished, "We're lost."

"Oh," Yuki sounded in revelation, "Who the heck are you?"

"Um, my name is Akari," Akari introduced herself, "What's your name?"

"Yuki," the small girl beamed.

"Yuki, that's a very pretty name," Akari smiled.

"Thank you! Nagisa chose it!"

"Did he now," Akari side-eyed Nagisa. He quickly looked away, "So have you two met before?"

"Uh-huh," Yuki nodded enthusiastically, "I found him asleep on the floor and everything."

"He was asleep on the floor," Akari laughed, "That sounds pretty silly."

"Yeah," Yuki giggled in agreement, "He's really nice though."

"Yeah, I guess he is," Akari smiled, "Yuki, do you know where we are?"

"Hmm," Yuki looked around. It took her a moment but she recognized the area, "Yup!"

"That's great," both Nagisa and Akari replied.

"Yuki, do you think you could show us a way out," Nagisa requested.

"A way out," Yuki titled her head.

"Or what about the place we originally came from," Akari suggested.

"Oh," Yuki gasped in realization, "I know where that is!"

"Can you take us there," Nagisa asked

"Sure," Yuki marched on ahead, completely oblivious to the tension surrounding the two teens in back of her.

Nagisa found everything to be far more interesting than Kayano at the moment. He never did realize how mesmerizing the patterns of the rug was. Upon close inspection Nagisa could make out lotus petals and even larger flora designs, and he still couldn't ignore Kayano glaring at him.

"Kayano," Nagisa began before being cut off.

"I don't wanna hear it Shiota."

"Would you just listen to me, I'm sorry alright. Look I wanted to tell you I really did, but I couldn't alright."

"Let me guess it's complicated," Kayano's eyes narrowed.

"More than you know and a lot more than you can imagine. I don't even know what to believe myself anymore," Nagisa had a wistful look that Akari had seldom seen before.

As quickly as it had started, the conversation had died down. Nagisa was left contemplating everything that had been going on in recent memory, while Akari was left with more questions than answers and the feeling that she pried too deep.

They continued to follow Yuki back to their original destination. Aside from the slight tension between Nagisa and Akari, everything was relatively peaceful. Of course such peace was never meant to last.

They all felt the creeping dread behind them. Yuki didn't want to look back, she knew what was behind them. One of the many monsters that terrorized her. She was paralyzed. Akari felt cold. She had never quite experienced fear like this. It was as if every terrible facet of humanity was caressing her skin. Nagisa on the other hand, felt a lump in his throat. This went beyond any sort of bloodlust that Nagisa had experienced. Despite his better judgment telling him not to, Nagisa turned around.

He was met with something probably only imagined in his worst nightmares. A black mass with hands that looked unnaturally positioned and a blue mask tethered to where it's "face" should have been.

This was enough for Nagisa to grab Akari and Yuki's hand start running. The two girls were brought out of their stupor and were soon matching Nagisa's pace to get away from that thing.

"Yuki, how close are we to where we came from," Nagisa shouted.

"We're almost there," Yuki panted.

"Kayano, is that thing still following us," Nagisa yelled

"Yup and he's brought friends," Kayano saw two more of those strange monsters.

"Just great," Nagisa deadpanned.

The trio kept running from the mysterious creatures. Nagisa was beginning to wonder when they would reach their destination.

"How much longer," Nagisa panted.

"It's up ahead," Yuki was on the verge of collapsing.

"Kayano, give me some good news," Nagisa pleaded

"Holy shit," Kayano exclaimed gaining the attention of both Yuki and Nagisa, "They're turning away!"

"That's great," Nagisa sighed. Moments later they had reached the area they had originally started at. Everyone took a moment to catch their breath, "What were those things," Nagisa panted.

"The monsters," Yuki replied.

"That's what you have to hide from," Nagisa cried.

"There are scarier ones," Yuki shuddered.

"Scarier ones," Kayano gulped.

"Yeah."

"Why did we come back here," Nagisa groaned.

"Well I figured that if we came back to where we came from we might find some sort of exit," Kayano explained.

"Right," Nagisa replied. Everything looked the same. Well no point in doing nothing. Nagisa looked around for any sort of exit. He searched the perimeter. He gave up all hope when he found a puddle in the ground. It looked big enough for a person to fall into, but at the same time seemed extremely shallow. He would have dismissed the idea, but after what had recently transpired Nagisa was willing to try anything.

"Hey guys come over here," Nagisa beckoned his companions.

"What is it Nagisa," Kayano walked over.

"It's a puddle," Yuki pointed out.

"Well that, but it could be our ticket out of here," Nagisa explained.

"Nagisa are you okay," Kayano reached out to feel Nagisa's temperature.

"I'm fine, Kayano," Nagisa took Kayano's hand off his forehead, "Just think about, we felt wet when we were on our way here. So what if this puddle is our way to get back to our world?"

"I guess that would make sense, but the puddle is so small."

"Kayano, are you really question the size of the puddle after everything that's happened?"

"I guess not," Kayano smiled sheepishly.

"Yuki," Nagisa smiled at the girl.

"I-" Yuki turned around to see the muscled monster coming straight towards them, "Get out of the way," Yuki pushed Kayano into Nagisa causing the two of them to fall into the puddle.

Nagisa held his breath as he and Kayano floated through the water. Kayano was holding onto Nagisa as if her life depended on it. The water felt cold against their skin and their lungs felt like they would collapse any minute. At last they found themselves toppled on top of each other on their old classroom floor.

"Kayano," Nagisa looked seriously into Kayano's eyes.

"Yeah," Kayano breathed.

"Please get off of me."

Oh, sure," Kayano lifted herself and looked around the classroom, everything was exactly how they left it. Nagisa followed shortly, after. He breathed a sigh of relief. At least everything was back to normal. That's when he noticed something wrong. Yuki wasn't with them.

"Kayano, where's Yuki?"

"I'm not sure. She had pushed me into you and that's the last time I saw her."

"Damn it, she's still in that place," Nagisa gritted his teeth.

"We need to go back," Kayano held Nagisa back, "What are you doing Kayano?"

"Being the voice of reason here," Kayano responded, "We can't go back right now. We're not at all prepared for what's on the other side. Those things from earlier made sure of that. Secondly, look at the sun, it's already setting Nagisa."

"So, what I'm just supposed to leave her there?" Nagisa screamed.

"That's not what I'm saying," Kayano yelled back, "I'm saying we need to be better prepared. Rushing in now would only make problems worse."

"Then, what should we do," Nagisa ceded.

"We need weapons, and more people besides us," Kayano explained.

"How on earth would we get weapons?"

"Don't you have that taser and knife?"

"Not anymore, but I'm sure I can find a replacement. What about you?"

"I can manage, trust me."

"I think I can get Karma to come," Nagisa replied.

"I'll help you rescue Yuki, Nagisa."

"Thanks," Nagisa smiled at Kayano. The two had decided to try again next Sunday, since that's when they were both free. Nagisa would convince Karma to join them somehow. He had to save Yuki, and the suspense of not knowing if she was safe was killing him.

When they had made it to Kayano's house, a simple goodbye was exchanged. Both knew there was still unresolved tension between the two of them. Kayano wanted to know what was going on with Nagisa, and why he had become so distant. Nagisa on the other hand, would rather keep all of these strange happenings to himself, but obviously that wasn't happening.

Nagisa went straight to his bed and lied down. Although he had no strange dreams of velvet or creepy old men, he still couldn't sleep. A week was too long to wait. Nagisa's thought were preoccupied with an unfulfilled promise and a most likely terrified little girl.

* * *

 **September 7, 2015**

Neither Nagisa nor Kayano had a good night's sleep the night before. They both looked terrible and it was any miracle that they were able to make it through to lunch. Nagisa didn't even bother going to the cafeteria to get something to eat. He plopped himself in an abandoned corner of the library and let sleep consume him.

"Welcome back Nagisa," Igor greeted the startled bluenette.

"What? How did I get here," Nagisa looked around. Nagisa looked around. It was the same room as before, and this Igor guy was just as unnerving as Nagisa remembered. He also noticed another new, glaring detail; there was another guest with them.

"Ah, forgive me," Igor apologized, "This is Victoria, my assistant," Igor pointed at the platinum blonde girl.

"Please to make your acquaintance Shiota-San," Nagisa felt the girl's golden orbs pierce his soul.

"Just, Nagisa is fine," Nagisa gulped, "Why am I here," Nagisa looked at Igor.

"You are an honored guest, Nagisa. Soon, you'll be able to come here as often as you like."

"Soon," Nagisa turned his head.

"You'll be faced with a rather dangerous stumbling block, rather soon. Still if you can overcome this obstacle. You'll awaken a power lying dormant inside of you."

"Wait, what do you mean by a dormant power," Nagisa asked.

"You will soon find out what I mean. Until then, farewell."

"Wait," Nagisa had so many questions that he wanted to ask the old man, but his mind was already going blank.

Nagisa woke up with a gasp. He saw Kayano frozen in place. She was about to reach out to shake the boy. Neither said anything as they stared at one another. It was an awkward situation to say the least. Finally Kayano broke the silence, "Couldn't sleep last night?"

"No," Nagisa admitted.

"So, were you having a dream right now?"

"Yeah," Nagisa yawned.

"What was it about," Kayano asked.

"Nothing good," Nagisa cracked his neck, "We should get to class."

"Right," Kayano sighed.

The rest of the day was more manageable for Nagisa. Save for what Igor told him, the day was wrapping up quite nicely. He still needed to get a hold of Karma. He figured it would be easier to show him, rather than try and explain what was going on.

* * *

 **September 10, 2015**

Nagisa was currently spending his lunch getting caught up on his science homework. Damn the bastard who thought that science and mathematics would mix well. Nagisa was just about ready to tear out his hair with all these damn equations and nevermind the fact that he had to show every fucking step to how how he got his answer. Letting out a heavy sigh Nagisa continued to scribble away.

Class may have ended but Nagisa still had business to attend to. Running his fingers through his hair, he opened the door to the music club classroom. It seemed like he was a bit early. A couple of other members were there along with him. They gave him a wave and smile before returning to running their own instruments. Nagisa decided to warm up on the piano. Playing different chord progressions was a good way for him to stretch his fingers.

Practice went off without a hitch. They would start meeting more frequently as the cultural festival approached. Whistling a tune Nagisa walked home. He still had to call Karma. He also needed to figure out a way to save Yuki. All of this weigh heavily on Nagisa's mind as he walked home.

* * *

 **September 11, 2015**

They had exactly two days left to think of a plan. Both Kayano and Nagisa held worried expressions. Nagisa had asked Karma if he was busy on Sunday, but had yet to receive an answer. Meanwhile Kayano was having a hard time producing any sort of weapon that would give them a fighting chance against those things.

"What the hell are we gonna do," Nagisa sighed.

"I… I don't know," Kayano muttered.

"We have two days left," Nagisa pointed out

"I know this Nagisa," Kayano grumbled.

"We need a way to save Yuki."

"I know."

"We need some way to fight those things."

"I know."

"Don't suppose you know of anyone who would have a slew of weapons?"

"I know plenty of people who make replica weapons, but I doubt those things would do much damage. There's Karasuma Sensei, but honestly it would be easier to steal some weapons than ask for his help."

"That's brilliant," Nagisa exclaimed.

"Nagisa," Kayano looked at him in mild confusion, "I'm sorry but what's brilliant?"

"What you just said."

"About Karasuma Sensei?"

"No after that."

"We'd have a better chance at stealing some weapons?"

"Yes, that's exactly what we'll do!"

"Nagisa you can't be serious," Kayano looked at Nagisa like he had escaped from a mental institution. The look on his face told her that he was very serious, "Okay, say we follow through, do you even know any places that sell weapons?"

"I do," Nagisa took out his phone showing Kayano an advertisement for a local weapon's shop, not too far from the school, "It's owned by a local steelsmith, so his work is top notch. I've passed by and even walked into the store myself."

"This is…. This is just crazy," Kayano needed a moment to compose herself, "How would we even pull this off?"

"You still have your old gym clothes right," Nagisa smirked

"You can't be serious," Kayano sighed.

"This might be our only chance," Nagisa gave Kayano an earnest look.

"We'll need to move quick," Kayano had to admit, Nagisa could be stubborn when he wanted to be.

* * *

It was dark and the only light came from the still open weapon shop. The fact that the shop was in such a secluded part of the city worked to the advantage of both Kayano and Nagisa. They waited patiently in the shadows. The shopkeeper would leave soon. They had scouted the area and store earlier. Not many people came by and the store had no security system to speak of.

The old man finally left at around a quarter past ten. They quickly moved from the shadows and began to pick the lock on the front entrance. Nagisa kept watch as Kayano unlocked the door.

"Alright done," Kayano announced.

"Open the door slowly," Nagisa advised, "We don't know if he booby trapped the entrance," Kayano nodded in agreement. Slowly Kayano edged the door open. Nagisa checked the door and sure enough there was a wire by the foot of the door. Carefully he walked over the wire making sure not to activate it. He followed it towards the root. He saw what would have happened had they been careless. There was a reason why that suit of armour was placed there. Well it made no difference, Nagisa saw through the trap and had disabled the trip wire.

He motioned Kayano to walk through the door. At last they were one step closer to achieving their goal, even if it meant they had to break a few rules. Nagisa walked around the shop looking through the various weapons. He saw a pair of brass knuckles. They would fit Karma's fighting style. Nagisa knew how up and personal Karma loved to be. He kept looking through the shop. He stopped upon a pair of tanto blades. He was immediately drawn to them. Nagisa knew he could use them. He grabbed them and knew he would be right at home using the pair of daggers. Having finished up both Nagisa and Kayano left the building and the general area even quicker. They had agreed to meet at Kayano's apartment.

Both Kayano and Nagisa were panting and out of breath. Kayano opened the door to her apartment letting both Nagisa and herself in. She went towards the kitchen to get some water. Meanwhile Nagisa had chosen to plop down on the couch and catch his breath. How long had it been since he'd use those skills. Nagisa couldn't help but feel a little proud in his and Kayano's abilities.

"Here," Kayano handed Nagisa a glass of water.

"Thank you," Nagisa took a drink, "for everything."

"Ah, it was no problem," Kayano blushed.

"We have one day left," Nagisa observed.

"One day," She had looked at her watch and saw that it read a quarter past one. Her eyes widened. How could so much time have passed.

"So what kind of weapon did you pick," Nagisa asked.

"I picked this," She handed Nagisa what looked like a tri-folding spear. He guessed that this was the reason kayano brought her school bag. Nagisa counted his lucky stars that he preferred short range weapons.

"I see," Nagisa gave her back the spear, "I should get going," With a yawn Nagisa got up from the couch and headed towards the front door, "I'll see you later Kayano."

"Catch you later Nagisa," Kayano sleepily smiled.

Just as Nagisa left Kayano's home he felt his phone vibrate. He hoped that his mother hadn't checked up on him or anything. Deciding not to be held in suspense any longer he opened the message. He smiled as he read it; _Hey it's Karma. Sorry for the late reply, but I've got nothing planned. You have something in mind?_

Everything was slowly coming together. With a smile Nagisa replied, _If you could meet me at my place on Sunday. I'll tell you what I have in mind then. Bring your old gym clothes too._

Nagisa plopped down on his bed. Half-heartedly removing his shoes. He was tired and he would have to get up soon. Nagisa debated whether to pull an all nighter or to get a few precious moments of sleep. His body soon decided for him and Nagisa found his mind drifting away for the next couple of hours. In about a day Nagisa would save Yuki.

* * *

 **September 13, 2015**

Karma had no idea what Nagisa had in mind. He couldn't begin to guess what Nagisa had planned, especially when he asked him to bring his gym clothes. Well no use in wondering about it now. Karma knocked on the front door of Nagisa' house. This was the first time he had ever used the front door.

"Hey Karma," Nagisa was dressed in his gym attire.

Hey Nagisa," Karma greeted, "You almost ready?

"Yeah," Nagisa leaned back in his house, "I'm going with Karma mom! I'll be back later."

"So where are we going," Karma asked.

"Kayano's," Nagisa replied.

"Oh," Karma grinned, "So, tell me have you been to Kayano's before?"

"Yeah, it's not what you think," Nagisa replied

"Sure it isn't," Karma teased.

"Let's just hurry up and go," Nagisa growled.

The two made their way to Kayano's apartment. Nagisa knocked on the door. Kayano opened the door dressed in her gym clothes.

"Come in," She motioned the two boys in. Karma whistled as he saw Kayano's apartment. It was definitely on the pricier end of the market. This was something a rich bachelor would live in rather than a high school student.

"So, what's going on," Karma asked.

"There's something going on Karma," Nagisa began to explain.

"Something's going on?"

"Something at 3-E. I can't really explain it. That's why I need to show you Karma. I also need your help."

"Alright, Show me what's going on. I'll help."

"Thank you Karma,": Nagisa smiled.

The trio left towards the old building. Kayano brought her gym bag that held all of their weapons. The climb was nothing for them. They reached the building in no time. They had finally reached their old classroom. The feelings of melancholy and nostalgia still hung over the classroom. Nagisa walked towards the chalkboard. He took a deep breath.

"Karma, do you trust me," Nagisa look earnestly at Karma.

"I guess, yeah," Karma raised his brow, "You alright?"

"Yeah," Nagisa placed his hand on the chalkboard and immediately disappeared into the other side.

"What the hell," Karma shouted.

"Karma put your hand on the chalkboard, trust me," Kayano ran up to the chalkboard with her gym clothes, "Come on."

Karma walked towards the chalkboard. He wasn't sure if Nagisa and Kayano were paying him back for all the grief he had given them during their last year of junior high or if something truly supernatural was at work.

"On three," Kayano commanded.

"Right."

"One," Kayano started.

"Two."

"Three," the two put their hands on the chalkboard and were immediately sucked into the other side. Kayano having been used this kept her cool. Meanwhile Karma was on the verge of screaming out in terror. There was no way in hell that it wasn't a prank. Finally they were back on solid ground. Karma had never been more grateful to be standing on solid ground.

"We need to move," Nagisa ordered.

"What the hell is going on," Karma shouted.

"I'll explain everything soon. We need to move though."

"Fine," The three quickly moved from their starting point. They had finally settled down by one of the many pillars of the area, "Alright Nagisa explain," Karma glared at Nagisa.

"I'm not sure what this place is. I've only been here once. Well twice, but the first time is hard to explain. There's this girl who lives here. Hard to believe I know. The thing is I promised I'd get her out of here. Karma help me, please."

"Jeez Nagisa. I wouldn't believe any of this if I weren't here. Alright I'll help."

"Thanks Karma," Nagisa smiled, "Kayano did you bring everything?"

"Sure did," Kayano opened up the gym bag she was carrying, "Everything's here."

The two walked over to Kayano. Karma's eyes widened as he saw what was inside her bag, "Where did you get all this," Karma asked.

"It's a long story," Nagisa scratched the back of his head nervously.

"We stole it," Kayano revealed.

"You what," Karma yelled, "Kayano's just joking right?"

"She isn't." Nagisa sighed.

"Why would we need weapons," Karma raised his brow.

"Remember how I said that there was a girl that lived here," Nagisa reminded Karma, "The thing is there's other things that live here. They're not the friendly type."

"Oh," Karma grinned wickedly, "Been awhile since I've had some fun," Karma reached into the bag and took out the brass knuckles. Nagisa took out the pair of tanto blades and Kayano took out the tri-folding spear.

"Well let's start looking," Kayano suggested.

"Somebody help," A familiar voice cried.

"Well looks like we didn't have to look long," Karma pointed out.

"Let's go," Nagisa yelled. The three ran towards the cry. They found Yuki crying in fear and those weird looking creatures with the masks.

"Yuki," Nagisa ran between the monsters and the girl. Immediately he disposed of one of the creatures. He sliced through one with one of his blades, "You wanna get to Yuki. Then you go through me!"

"Like hell, I'll let Nagisa have all the fun," Karma ran towards the strange creatures with a devilish aura. It may not have been a one hit kill but Karma managed to beat the creature into oblivion. All while laughing in glee.

"One for each of us I guess," Kayano unfolded her spear as the last creature approached her. She gracefully dodged the monster's feeble attacks. Seeing an opening Kayano pierced the monster between where it's eyes should have been. The creature let out a cry as it vanished.

The three friends smiled as they let out a sigh of relief. Yuki smiled as she saw Nagisa and Kayano. She was at a loss as to who the red-headed one might be.

"Yuki," Nagisa smiled.

"Nagisa," Yuki exclaimed, "Kayano! And, um," Yuki wore a confused look, "Who are you?"

"Karma," The redhead grinned.

"My name's Yuki," The girl happily announced.

"Nice to meet you, Yuki," Karma extended his hand shaking Yuki's.

"Karma's pretty good with kids," Kayano whispered.

"Yeah, I know. It's a little weird," Nagisa commented. Kayano shook her head in agreement.

"So what are you guys talking about," Karma snuck up behind them.

"Nothing," They both replied.

"Having a little secret lover's meeting," Karma chuckled.

"No! It isn't like that," The two yelled in unison.

"Uh-huh sure," Karma smirked.

"Moving on" Nagisa cleared his throat, "Yuki do you know anything about this place. Like what its called or if there are other areas besides this one?"

"Hmm, I think this place is called Naraka. I've also seen some doors before, but I couldn't open them. They're really heavy."

"Naraka," Nagisa whispered, "Where have I heard that before," Nagisa decided that it would be a waste worrying about irrelevant details, "Those doors Yuki, could you lead us to one?"

"Sure can. Just follow me guys," Yuki raised her hand in excitement. The three teenagers followed the small girl. All while keeping their senses attuned towards any incoming danger. All seemed to be going well until they all sensed the bloodlust pointed at their direction.

It was the same enemies as before and a new even stranger enemy. It could only be described as a glove with a bowtie and part of a fancy garment with a head and a hollow expression.

"Yuki, stay back," Nagisa ordered, "We'll take care of this," The three got into attack positions.

"I'll handle the one on the right," Karma cracked his knuckles.

"Guess I'll take the one on the left," Kayano readied her spear.

"Great, I get the glove," Nagisa deadpanned.

Karma went for a full on assault, jumping in the air and using the momentum to crush his foe and the ground beneath him. Kayano used speed and maneuverability to her advantage. She used her weapons length to her advantage. Keeping a safe distance away, while slashing and stabbing away at her opponent.

Nagisa on the other hand didn't rush his opponent, nor did he have a weapon that could keep him at a safe distance. So he utilized a certain talent of his. Calmly he walked towards the creature. He only revealed one blade. Hiding the second one behind him. He kept his bloodlust hidden as well. He made the creature focus on his exposed blade. When he attacked with the exposed blade the creature dodged out of the way. Nagisa let out a smirk as he caught it with his hidden blade. The creature let out a cry, but too Nagisa's shock and horror it was still alive, and it was pissed. It gathered a strange energy that immediately shot at Nagisa, Kayano and Karma.

It felt like they had been stabbed by ice. They all cried out in pain. Kayano felt like she couldn't move anything. Nagisa was struggling to barely move his fingers. Karma was slowly walking towards the monster. He was itching for some payback. The creature rushed Kayano while she was frozen in place. It knocked her down, earning a scream of pain from the girl.

"Kayano," Nagisa and Karma yelled.

"That little shit is going down," Karma yelled as his anger helped him fight off the cold. He immediately decked the monster in it's soulless face. This earned another scream of pain and an attempt at rushing Karma.

"Karma, dodge," Nagisa yelled as he threw his blade at the creature. Karma moved out in the nick of time, watching the knife slice through the monster.

"Take this," Kayano screamed as she shoved the blade of her spear through the monster's forehead. It let out one final scream before vanishing into nothing.

The three collapsed on the ground deciding to rest. The cold effect wore off, but they were still worn out from the battle. Luckily Kayano had also brought with her bottles of water and some food. She handed a couple of bottles to Nagisa and Karma and took one for herself.

"You guys were amazing," Yuki exclaimed.

"Heh, thanks kid," Karma smiled.

"How are you guys so good at this?"

"Good at what," Kayano titled her head in confusion.

"Good at fighting."

"Ah, that's a little hard to explain," Nagisa smiled, "Let's just say Karma has a knack for it. Kayano and I used to practice with each other."

"Oh, I get it."

Having caught their second wind. They continued to follow Yuki towards a door. They had had a few other encounters with some of the various monsters of Narka. Mostly it was the blue masked blobs. Of course they did encounter blobs with variant masks, and on occasion one of those stupid hands. Their strategy for dealing with one of those was to not give it a chance to attack or defend.

Finally they had reached a door. It was made of marble, and had stained glass on it. The handles looked like they belonged in a castle. Yuki tried opening the door in order to prove her point that opening the door was impossible. Both Nagisa and Karma looked at each other, having the same idea.

The two boys decided to use the handles to pull the door open. Sure enough it worked, and the four of them headed inside. It felt like they were in a different world. The room was very small, homely even. While the majority of the party felt calm in this room Nagisa couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that was soon growing over him.

"Where are we," Kayano asked.

"Beats me," Karma replied.

"This place is so nice," Yuki commented.

"We should look around," Nagisa suggested.

The four checked every corner of the room. Karma checked the small little mat and pillows. He managed to find a large amount of yen. Kayano checked the bookshelf. She found several books that caught her interest. One dealing with weapons, one dealing with magic and lastly one dealing with something known as shadows.

Nagisa had decided to investigate what was on the other side of the screen door. He froze when he heard a familiar tune. He hadn't heard that tune since he was a child. It didn't bring any sort of fond memory. He needed to know why that song was playing from the other side.

The song was more apparent once he opened the door and left to the other side. Kayano, Karma and Yuki followed suit. Nagisa's eyes widened when he recognized the voice singing it.

"Don't be so surprised Nagisa," A familiar yet sickly smooth voice spoke.

Everyone had to do a double take. Before them stood two Nagisas. The distinction wasn't just in voice and how uneasy the other Nagisa made them all feel, but also in the eyes. Nagisa's eyes were a very soothing blue, meanwhile the other Nagisa had yellow eyes.

"Who are you," Nagisa took a defensive stance.

"Oh don't be so abrasive," The other Nagisa spoke, "I'm you after all."

"How can you be Nagisa, if he's right here," Kayano pointed out.

"It's quite simple really. We're the same person."

"Right," Karma rolled his eyes, "Look what do you want buddy? We're kind of busy here."

"Oh, I'm just here to remind my dear self of the truth of the matter."

"Truth of the matter," Nagisa raised his brow.

"That you'll never escape your past. Your sins, murderer," The other Nagisa appeared next to the real one. Nagisa froze as he heard the last part.

"What the hell are you talking about," Nagisa muttered.

"Oh, don't play dumb," The other Nagisa mocked, "Let's take a trip down memory lane shall we," Suddenly the room they were in changed once again. A small bedroom with a bed in the center and a stand that held several action figures.

Nagisa's eyes widened. This was his old room. His old house. The other three were none the wiser. The other Nagisa was smiling wickedly, "Doesn't this just bring you back," He sang.

They were brought out of their initial stupor when they saw the door opening, a small child with waist length blue hair walked into the room. The were wearing a simple pink dress and a pair of black shoes. They knelt on the ground and wept silently.

"Look at how cute we were," The other Nagisa laughed laughed.

"Stop," Nagisa growled.

"Why, we're just getting to the good part," Nagisa's other self grinned. As the child continued crying, the sound of shouting began to grow. Karma was smart enough to put two and two together, so was Kayano. They didn't know how the false Nagisa did it, but they were inside one of Nagisa's memories, and it wasn't a very pleasant one. Yuki herself was still unable to grasp the full situation but she knew that something was very wrong.

"He's your son, not your dress up doll," A masculine voice yelled outside the room.

"I'm his mother, I know what my child needs," A feminine voice screamed back.

"We've talked about this Hiromi. You're not giving Nagisa what he needs. All you're doing is forcing him to live the life you never got to have!"

"How dare you! What could you possibly know? You hardly even see Nagisa! I'm the one who feeds and takes care of our child!"

"You make it sound like I don't want to see our son. You have no idea how hard it is knowing that I hardly get to see my son, but it's because of him that I work such long hours. I would do anything to ensure he even has a fraction of a better life than I did Hiromi."

"Please stop," A small voice cried. Nagisa and the other three turned around to see the child crying, "It's all my fault," The child wept silently as he heard his parents continue to argue.

"Poor little us," The other Nagisa cooed.

"I said stop," Nagisa muttered.

"I'm sorry what was that," Nagisa tried to attack his other self but the being effortlessly dodged the strike, "Not bad, but I won't go that easily. I think it's time for a new memory. Trust me this one's going to be a real hit," With a snap of his fingers the room once again changed. This place both Karma and Nagisa recognized. It was Nagisa's living room.

They all saw a younger version of Nagisa. While still young, he was significantly older than the previous incarnation. He had his hair in a ponytail. He seemed to be much happier than the other Nagisa. Hiromi soon appeared on the scene. She was smiling warmly at her son.

"Hello Nagisa. How was your day," Hiromi drank a cup of her coffee.

"It went well. We learned about cell division in science class today."

"Oh, that sounds interesting," Hiromi replied.

"Yeah, it was," Nagisa smiled, "Hey listen mom. I was wondering if I could maybe trim my hair a bit."

"I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that," Hiromi had an iron grip on her coffee cup.

"I said I'd like to get a haircut," Nagisa spoke up.

"I see," Hiromi stood up and walked over to her son. She raised her hand and slapped him across the face, "How dare you! How dare you even suggest such a thing! Why would you even consider destroying your perfect image!"

"Because I'm sick of looking like a girl," Nagisa retorted rubbing his cheek, "Do you know how many people make fun of me. How many times I've been hit on. I don't want to be your doll anymore."

"Why you ingrate," Hiromi screeched. She dug her nails into Nagisa's neck, "How dare you disrespect me! I've given you life, I've given you everything I never had. All of this that I've done for you and you have the nerve to disrespect me. You selfish little ingrate," Hiromi ranted.

"Mom, you're hurting me," Nagisa choked out, "Please stop. I can't breathe," Nagisa's eyes were watering, "I won't cut my hair I promise. Just stop. It hurts, please," Nagisa felt his mother release his grip. He coughed up spit. His eyes were watery and his lungs were doing everything they could to take in as much oxygen as he needed. Nagisa rubbed his neck and could feel blood where his mother's nails had dug in.

"Oh, I knew that you wouldn't actually cut your hair," Hiromi embraced her son, "I know you love your mother. My dear, sweet Nagisa."

Nagisa looked at the memory. He was on the verge of tears. He remembered that day well. He remembered every bruise and scar that his mother left on his body, and more importantly his soul. He wanted it all to stop.

Karma said nothing as he saw the horrific display of abuse. He always knew that Nagisa's mom had went off the deep end during Nagisa's early days, but this was something else. Karma felt a mixture of anger and sorrow.

Kayano stood there with a horrified expression. She had no idea, the kind of hell Nagisa had to endure, and she didn't even want to imagine how long this hell lasted. Unlike Nagisa, Kayano's eyes were bleeding tears.

Yuki was crying. She didn't like any of this. She didn't want to see Nagisa be hurt anymore. She didn't like the other Nagisa. He was cruel, sadistic and extremely malicious. She wanted it all to stop.

"Don't you see now, you can't escape the past. Just accept that you'll always be trapped," The other Nagisa whispered into Nagisa's ear. Nagisa stood there his fists shaking and his head down, "Shut up," he mumbled.

"I'm sorry, what was that my dear better half."

"I said shut up!"

"Oh my, so hostile," The creature's eyes were full of sadistic glee, "Don't worry this is the last stop."

Once again the room changed. This time it changed into a place that the three teenagers recognized. The field outside of what remained of their classroom. They saw Koro Sensei being held down by all of them. Nagisa was slowly walking up to deliver the coup de grace.

"Stop," Nagisa pleaded. He could see his past self about to strike. He could remember the swell of emotions raging through him. How much it hurt to stab the blade through Koro Sensei's heart. Nagisa's past self was having his final conversation with Koro Sensei, "Please stop," Nagisa begged. He couldn't stand seeing it any longer. He couldn't bear to see the blood on his hands. His past self drove the knife through, "Stop," Nagisa cried.

The other Nagisa just cackled maniacally, "Tell me am I still wrong," He spat.

"That's enough," Karma appeared next to the shadow, sending it flying several feet back, "You're really pissing me off," Karma growled.

"Not a bad punch," The monster complimented, "but I'd be more concerned with your friend over there."

Nagisa was on his knees. His eyes wide with despair. His hands pulling at his hair, covering his ears, the cries of murderer mocking him, "It's all my fault," Nagisa mumbled.

"Yes, it is all our fault," The other Nagisa egged him on, "Now tell me, do you still think that you can ever truly escape your sins?"

"It's useless," Nagisa breathed, "What's the point. I can't escape no matter how hard I try."

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear," The other Nagisa had a smile that could only be described as true malice, "The chains that bind. Your unforgivable sin. I am that which shackles you! You cannot escape me. I am your shadow," He started to change right before them. No longer was he a carbon copy of Nagisa, but an eldritch horror. His flowing hair became a sea of serpents, and his teeth were rows of jagged daggers. His scaly skin now a sickly pale. His eyes were now a terrifying black and yellow and on him he had a scythe.

"This doesn't look good," Kayano pointed out.

"I know," Karma responded, "Take Nagisa, I'll get Yuki. We have to get out of here."

"Right," Kayano rushed towards Nagisa while Karma picked up, Yuki and tried to find an exit.

"Don't think I'll let you escape," Nagisa's shadow warned, "I'm going to enjoy cutting you all up!"

"Shit, I can't find an exit," Karma yelled.

"Nagisa, we have to get going come on," Kayano tried to pull Nagisa away, but he just wouldn't budge.

While Karma was trying to find an exit, the shadow appeared in front of him.

"You or the brat," He grinned, "Who to kill first," He tried swinging his blade down, but Karma was able to dodge it. The shadow simply continued to grin.

Nagisa was trapped inside his own personal hell. He could still hear his friends chant, "Murderer," he could see the looks of contempt and hatred on their faces. He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't see the outside world.

"Kayano watch out," Karma warned. Kayano was barely able to jump out of the way of the shadow's blade, but she couldn't dodge the blunt end of the pole. She let out a cough as it made full impact with her stomach. She coughed up spittle. The shadow cackled.

"Come on. Don't tell me that you're already going down," The shadow was fast. The two of them could barely keep up with it.

"Damn it, what the hell is wrong with Nagisa," Karma yelled. He found it hard to defend and move while holding Yuki. The shadows teasing him at this point. It would smack Karma every now and then with the side of the scythe's pole.

"I don't know," Kayano responded, "He won't move. I don't even think he can hear me."

"Just great," Karma groaned, "We need to think of a plan and quick."

"Yeah, I kind of figured, with Mr. Psychotic over here."

"I think it's time we end this little game," The shadow lifted its scythe in the air and began to swing it around. The sound of thunder filled the room, "Take this," It screamed shooting out bolts of lightning at both Karma and Kayano. Karma was fast enough to place Yuki down and Yuki was smart enough to run from Karma. Both Karma and Kayano screamed as the electricity coursed through their bodies.

* * *

Nagisa's mind had gone blank, "Where am I," Nagisa thought. All he could see was black for miles all around, "Nurufufufu," A familiar voice laughed.

"It can't be," Nagis breathed. Just then his octopus looking teacher appeared before him. Tentacles, yellow skin and silly looking face.

"You're much stronger than this Nagisa," Koro Sensei scolded.

"But, I'm not. I was nothing but a doll for most of my life, and I killed you," Nagisa argued

"Nagisa, your past does not determine your future. You're not bound by anything."

"But, how can I face everyone. I feel like everyone blames me for your death. It's all my fault," Nagisa was tearing up.

"I know that things have been hard on you, but I have never blamed you and I know your classmates have never blamed you. So, please instead of pushing them away, let them in. Let them share with you in the good times and the bad. I know that you are capable of great things."

"How can you be so sure of me," Nagisa questioned.

"Because you are my precious student. I have more than enough confidence in you. I know that you'll become someone that I would be proud of. Someone that your friends and family would be proud of, but most importantly, someone you would be proud of. Now go your friends need you," Koro Sensei encouraged Nagisa.

"Thank you, Koro Sensei, and I'll see you some other day," Nagisa smiled before walking away.

"Goodbye my precious student," Koro Sensei spoke before fading away.

* * *

Both Karma and Kayano were incapacitated by the sheer pain of having electricity run through their bodies. Nagisa was finally shaken from his stupor. He assessed the battlefield. His eyes widened when he saw the status of his two friends, "Karma! Kayano," He shouted.

"Nagisa," Kayano mumbled.

"If I could move I'd kick your ass," Karma groaned.

"Heh, sorry about that," Nagisa smiled sheepishly.

The shadow turned to regard Nagisa, "Oh what's this? I thought I took care of you," The shadow smirked, "Oh well, seeing your friends die should do the trick."

"Shut up," Nagisa commanded.

"Oh, I see you still have some lip. I should really take care of that," The shadow was about to attack, when Nagisa had gone and gotten it in a headlock bringing it down. Nagisa sprung up gracefully. Meanwhile the shadow was left on the ground gasping for air and at a loss for what happened.

"I thought I told you to shut up," Nagisa glared.

"Insolent worm! I'll cut off your legs before I make you watch me kill your friends," The shadow bellowed.

"Go ahead and try," Nagisa challenged his shadow.

The two ran towards each other. Nagisa with his two tanto blades. His shadow with its formidable scythe. Their blades immediately clashed. The two jumped back from each other. The shadow tried an overhead swing, while Nagisa dodged and tried to kick the shadow in the side. The shadow utilized the scythe and blocked the attack with the pole. The shadow tried to hit Nagisa with the blunt end of the pole but Nagisa was able to dodge out of the way. He immediately closed the gap between the shadow and himself. He got close enough to grapple with it and simultaneously make the scythe ineffective. Nagisa kneed his shadow in the stomach, causing it to throw up spittle.

Yuki stood there, in awe. Not only was Nagisa holding his own against that horrible monster, but he was actually winning. Yuki was actually hopeful that Nagisa would take his shadow down.

Karma had to admit that he was impressed. He knew that Nagisa was a pretty decent fighter. He couldn't help but to grin as he saw Nagisa beating that monster. He wished he could help, but he was still unable to move. All he could do was wait and believe in Nagisa.

Kayano was glad that Nagisa had come to his senses. She couldn't explain it, but something was different about Nagisa. It was as if he became a different person altogether. He had this bright aura around him. As if he was fighting for something greater than himself.. She knew that Nagisa would win.

"Why you," Before it could finish its statement, Nagisa drove his elbow into the back of its neck. It felt its vision blur. Its sense of balance became practically non existent. Its head felt like it was swirling.

"You don't have any power over me," Nagisa began, "My past doesn't control who I am or who I will be."

"You can't escape your sins. Your friends hate you! They think you're a murderer. You killed their beloved teacher," The shadow's tone was desperate. It was trying so hard to get Nagisa to fall back into the same pit of despair earlier.

"That's where you're wrong. I know my friends don't blame me. They never did. The only one who blamed me was myself."

"Shut up," The shadow screamed, "That's it! I was going to keep you alive long enough to see your friends die, but this next attack should finish you off," The shadow swung its scythe down launching a bolt of lighting straight at Nagisa.

"Nagisa," Karma, Kayano and Yuki all cried. Nagisa wouldn't be able to move out of the way, no matter how fast he was. They all looked on in horror as the lighting bolt made contact.

"I got that insolent little wretch," The shadow cackled maniacally. The sound of Nagisa laughing could also be heard, making the shadow freeze, "I-Impossible!"

"Is that the best you got," Nagisa was struggling to barely stand. His entire body was in excruciating pain, but he smiled despite the pain.

"How could you possibly survive," His shadow questioned.

"Because, I've decided that I want to live for the future. That I won't let my past dictate my life anymore."

"No, stop. What are you saying," The shadow panicked.

"I want to become someone that Koro Sensei would be proud of! Someone that my family would be proud of. Someone that my friends would be proud of. Most importantly though. I want to be someone that I can be proud of!"

"No! Stop this! I won't allow it," The shadow hissed. It was too late though. It's weapon was fading and it was reverting back into its original appearance. It screamed and writhed as it refused to go down silently. It was like a child throwing a temper tantrum. Nagisa's shadow had reverted back to its initial appearance. This time though its eyes were calm and it had on a serene smile. Nagisa limped over to his shadow. He grabbed its hand and smiled, "Let's face the future together," The shadow smiled back at Nagisa.

"I am thou… Thou art I," Nagisa heard a feminine voice speaking, "From the sea of thy soul I come… My cunning nature is yours to command. I am Kadru," Nagisa saw a beautiful, dark skinned woman. Her blue hair flowing freely like water. She had on an orange dress. Her golden eyes were full of mirth. Her bottom half was snake like. She had no legs just a long slithery tail. She smiled playfully at Nagisa.

"Kadru, huh," Nagisa smiled. He was worn out both physically and mentally. He dropped his blades beside him and collapsed to the ground. He smiled in relief.

Karma and Kayano were both finally able to move just a bit. They limped towards Nagisa. They towered over Nagisa. They both had the same thing in mind.

"Hey, guys," Nagisa smiled.

"Hey," the two smiled before kneeling down and slapping their friend.

"Ah," Nagisa cried, "What the hell was that for?"

"That was for letting Kayano get hit in the stomach, and for letting the both of us get electrocuted," Kamra explained.

" I said I was sorry," Nagisa complained.

"I also said that I would kick your ass," Karma pointed out.

"Right," Nagisa grumbled, "Kayano, why'd you hit me."

"Mine was for thinking that we ever blamed you for anything. For pushing us away and for giving up on yourself."

"I know you guys don't blame me and I truly am sorry for pushing you guys away. I know that it was stupid for me to ever think that my past determined who I am or who I would be. Kayano, Karma I'd like for you guys to keep helping me and to keep being my friends," Nagisa was in a sitting position now.

"Don't go getting sappy on me. You didn't even have to ask. You'll always be my friend."

"Nagisa," Kayano cired before tackling Nagisa to the ground, "You big dummy. You'll always be my friend no matter what."

The two lay on the ground. Nagisa had to admit that he enjoyed the warmth of the hug. he couldn't help but to smile. He hugged Kayano back. Kayano was crying into Nagisa's chest. It was all so much. He had been through so much. He had dealt with it all, by himself. In spite of all that, or maybe it was because of the terrible things that Nagisa had to endure that he was still able to smile so brightly.

Nagisa said nothing as Kayano continued to lie on top of him. He was drained and doing anything seemed like it required too much energy. Kayano was on the same boat as Nagisa and she'd be lying if she said she didn't enjoy the close proximity between her and Nagisa.

Karma on the other hand really wished he had a camera. If only Rio could see the two of them now. Locked in a lover's embrace. Oh, well. Karma was sure that there were other ways to bring his friends grief. That's when he saw Yuki hanging out at a distance from the three of them. She looked reluctant to join them. Karma motioned her to get closer. Now all he had to do was say a few choice words.

"My, my engaging in such activities when there is a child present," Karma teased the pair. Kayano immediately got off of Nagisa blushing profusely. Nagisa wasn't faring any better. Kayano made a vow to kill Karma when she had the chance.

"Um," Yuki mumbled, "Are we friends?"

"Of course we are," Nagisa smiled.

"Really," Yuki beamed.

"We sure are kid," Karma grinned.

"You're our friend no matter what," Kayano reassured.

"I have such awesome friends," Yuki exclaimed. The three just smiled as Yuki smiled excitedly. The room had changed into a blank room with a mirror in the middle of it. There weren't any signs of immediate danger. They had all agreed that it would be best to recover their energy. Kayano tossed a couple more bottles of water and some snacks.

They all sat down talking and eating some of the snacks that Kayano had brought. Karma was mentioning a prank he had once pulled in his early days. Both Kayano and Nagisa laughed nervously. Yuki pleaded for Karma to teach her. Nagisa immediately objected. Karma and Kayano laughed in response. Soon Nagisa found himself joining them. It felt good to just sit down, relax and talk with his closest friends.

"Thou art I… and I am thou," Nagisa heard a different voice from before. A deep, soothing masculine voice, "Thou hast established a new bond… Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Fool Arcana,." Nagisa wasn't exactly sure what had just happened, but something told him it was a good thing.

They all continued to recover and talk. They knew that they would have to find an exit soon, but they'd prefer to be strong enough to fight any potential threats. Albeit if those potential threats weren't anything like Nagisa's shadow. Nagisa felt at peace with himself for the first time in a very long time. He couldn't help but feel like a certain perverted, tentacled teacher was watching and smiling.


End file.
